TALI sasosaku version
by Rabie no Cherry
Summary: Akibat mengintip pasangan yang sedang melakukan adegan mesum, membuat Sakura buru-buru pulang ke rumah karena hasratnya menjadi naik. Sasori yang tidak sengaja mendengar suara aneh dari kamar adiknya langsung terkejut melihat pemandangan di depannya. WARNING, HARD LEMON /Bad summary/ RnR.
Daun-daun kering berwarna coklat terus berjatuhan oleh tiupan angin yang membuat jalan yang sedang ditapaki oleh Sakura penuh dengan guguran daun khas musim gugur. Sakura malah menikmati tiap langkahnya dengan iseng menyepaki beberapa daun yang menghambat kakinya untuk berjalan. Terkadang dia berputar-putar seiring daun yang jatuh dari pohon diatasnya. Dirinya bersenandung senang seakan sedang menikmati musim gugur.

"Ehhnn~"

Langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara aneh yang baru saja merasuk ke dalam telinganya. Dia seperti mendengar suara yang tidak asing. Sakura menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari sumber suara tersebut. Tidak sengaja dirinya menatap semak-semak yang ada di sudut dekat pepohonan lebat di sebelah kirinya terlihat sedikit grasak grusuk.

Dengan langkah perlahan Sakura mengintip apa yang ada di balik semak tersebut. Matanya langsung melotot dengan mulut setengah terbuka melihat apa yang ada di balik sana. Dua orang, pria dan wanita, setengah telanjang, pria menindih wanita, dan suara desahan yang semakin kuat di telinga Sakura.

Sang pria semakin cepat meng _in out_ miliknya di dalam milik wanita tersebut membuat desahan sang wanita menjadi tidak teratur dan semakin kencang. Sakura yang masih memperhatikan mereka langsung merasakan gejolak aneh dalam perutnya dan bagian bawahnya. Dengan secepat mungkin dia berlari menuju rumahnya agar cepat sampai dan menuntaskan hasrat yang tiba-tiba mendatanginya akibat menonton adegan _live_ barusan.

.

.

.

.

.

" _ **TALI"**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Rated, M HARD LEMON**_

 _ **Pair, Sakura & Sasori**_

 _ **Genre, Family & Romance**_

 _ **Enjoy~**_

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura membanting pintu rumahnya dan bergegas menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya berada. Dirinya langsung menyalakan laptop merah miliknya untuk menyalakan video-video gelap yang selama ini disembunyikannya. Saat video tengah dimulai dia melucuti pakaiannya yang hanya meninggalkan celana dalamnya saja pada tubuhnya. Sakura kembali membuka lemari penyimpanannya yang memperlihatkan 2 vibrator yang berwarna orange dan pink di genggamannya.

Dirinya langsung mempersiapkan posisi nyaman untuknya mulai beraksi, laptop yang tengah mulai menampilkan adegan panas tersebut langsung dikangkangi oleh Sakura. Tangan sebelah kirinya merayap menuju ke buah dadanya yang sekarang putingnya tengah menegang, dan langsung memainkannya dengan cara menariknya dan meremasnya. Tangan kanannya memegang vibrator getar yang sudah dihidupkan dengan kekuatan getaran medium dan diarahkan diatas vagina nya yang masih tertutup kain.

"Ahhh~" dan dialog pertama Sakura muncul dalam bentuk desahan di cerita ini.

oOoOoOo

" _Tadaima_." Ujar Sasori sambil membuka pintu rumahnya untuk masuk. Dirinya menaikkan alisnya sebelah saat tidak ada sahutan dari adiknya yang biasanya selalu menyambutnya. Bahkan dia sudah mengecek rak sepatu untuk melihat apakah Sakura ada di rumah atau tidak.

Sasori langsung menaiki tangga untuk menuju ke atas dan berniat masuk ke kamarSakura. Baru saja tangannya melayang untuk mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya tersebut, dirinya langsung membeku saat mendengar suara aneh yang berasal dari dalam.

Dengan rasa penasaran Sasori memutar gagang pintu kamar Sakura dengan perhalan agar si empunya kamar tidak sadar dengan kehadiran Sasori. Mata Sasori melebar kaget tatkala melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan adiknya sekarang. Matanya terpaku ke arah vibrator yang tengah keluar masuk di dalam liang milik adiknya. Vagina Sakura terlihat basah dan mengkilap seiring dengan vibrator yang terus digerakkannya dengan tangan kanannya.

Sasori menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah melihat pemandangan di depannya, bahkan dirinya merasakan bahwa miliknya sekarang sudah berdiri tegak ditambah dengan suara sexy nan imut Sakura yang mendesah kencang. Setelah sadar dari keterpakuannya Sasori kini mengeluarkan senyum kecilnya dan mengeluarkan _fake smile_ andalannya untuk masuk ke dalam tanpa ragu.

 **BLAMM**

Sakura menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar suara pintunya tertutup, dan dirinya langsung shock saat melihat siapa yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Keringat dingin tiba-tiba langsung menetes dari pelipisnya apalagi saat sosok tersebut mendekati dirinya.

"Ni.. _Nii-chan_ ," ujar Sakura terbata dan langsung melepaskan vibrator yang sedang berada di vaginanya. "Apa yang ka.. kau lakukan disini?"

Sasori tidak menjawab namun malah duduk di samping Sakura dan melihat intens tubuh adiknya. Senyum nya yang biasa kembali diperlihatkan seraya berucap, "Suaramu keras sekali _Imouto_ , hingga membuatku penasaran apa yang terjadi di dalam," Sasori mengelus pipi Sakura dan memandang Sakura dengan sorot mata yang tajam, elusannya berubah menjadi cengkraman di rahang Sakura. "Tidak kusangka aku akan melihat pemandangan seperti ini."

" _Nii.. chan_." Suara Sakura terbata-bata hingga tidak sadar mengeluarkan setitik air di ujung matanya pertanda Sakura tengah ketakutan.

"Tapi kau tahu, sepertinya tidak buruk juga bukan seorang kakak menemukan hobby adiknya," cengkraman Sasori turun ke bawah dan membelai setiap jengkal kulit mulus Sakura dari dagu, leher, dada, perut hingga ke depan bagian intim Sakura. "Agar _Nii-chan_ bisa membantumu dengan hobbynya ini _Imouto_." Jari Kamui langsung masuk ke dalam vagina Sakura.

"Aahhh!" Sakura berteriak kaget saat jari-jari Sasori tiba-tiba meruak masuk ke dalam vaginanya. Dan tanpa sadar dirinya langsung mencengkram kedua pundak Sasori saat merasakan jari-jari tersebut seperti meliuk-liuk di dalam miliknya.

" _Nee_ bagaimana rasanya _Imouto_ , apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Sasori dengan nada menggoda di telinga Sakura, perbuatan Sasori semakin membuat Sakura terangsang dan semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh Sasori.

"Ahhhnn Sasori~" panggilan Sakura kepada Sasori disusul dengan cairan klimaks milik Sakura yang terlihat sudah membasahi tangan Sasori.

" _Aree_ kenapa kau cepat sekali klimaksnya _Imouto_ ," Sasori mengangkat tangannya dan melihat jari-jarinya yang basah. "Apa kau sebegitu menikmati jariku di dalammu?" Sasori menjilat jarinya layaknya menggoda Sakura dan membuat Sakura merasa malu dengan perkataan Sasori.

"A, apa yang kau inginkan Baka Sasori!" Sakura melempar bantal miliknya kearah Sasori yang dengan mudah dapat dihindari olehnya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan," Sasori tiba-tiba menindih tubuh Sakura hingga membuat posisi Sasori berada di atas Sakura. " _Nii-chan_ hanya ingin membantu _hobby_ mu, maka dari itu jangan protes." Ucapan Sasori ditutup dengan senyum sadisnya yang membuat Sakura merasakan firasat buruk.

Sakura mencoba untuk berontak dari kungkungan Sasori, namun usahanya sepertinya sia-sia saja. Bahkan Sasori tidak bergeming sedikitpun dari atas tubuhnya. Di luar boleh saja Sakura dikatakan monster karena kekuatannya yang tidak seperti wanita biasa, namun kali ini dia sedang menghadapi kakaknya sendiri. Adiknya saja monster apalagi kakaknya, bisa kalian bayangkan seberapa mengerikannya Sasori bukan.

Sakura merasakan lehernya terasa sakit dan juga panas, saat itu juga dia tersadar Sasori sedang menciumi area lehernya. Bisa dirasakannya lidah basah Sasori menjilati area-area sensitive di lehernya dan tidak jarang menggigit dan menghisapnya hingga membuatnya meninggalkan bercak-bercak kemerahan. Sakura mengeluarkan lenguhannya akibat perbuatan Sasori dan membuat Sasori tersenyum di sela-sela leher Sakura.

Wajah Sasori turun dan berhenti tepat di depan bukit kembar milik Sakura, matanya menangkap kedua putting _pink_ milik Sakura tengah menegang dan itu terlihat menggemaskan di matanya. Tangannya mulai jahil membelai-belai dada milik Sakura disusul dengan meremasnya kencang layaknya gemas dengan kedua bukit tersebut. Ibu jari dan telunjuk Sasori menarik-menarik _nipple_ Sakura dan memencetnya.

"Ahh jangan memegang ahhnn da.. dadaku _Baka_ Sasori eehhnn~" mulut bisa saja berbohong tapi Sasori tahu Sakura tengah menikmatinya.

Mulut Sasori mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menyentuh puncak _nipple_ Sakura untuk menjilatinya dan menyedot putting susu Sakura.

"Aaahhhh! Ahhhh! Aahhnnnn~" desahan Sakura seperti tidak dapat terbendung lagi akibat perlakuan Sasori.

Hisapan Sasori beralih ke dada sebelah kanan Sakura dan menghisap putting Sakura kencang, giginya menggesek-gesekkan kulit putting Sakura lalu menyedotnya. Terus dilakukan berulang-ulang sedangkan sebelah kiri dada Sakura terlihat tengah diremas dengan kencang dengan putingnya yang tengah ditarik oleh jari Kamui.

"Ya.. _yamette_ Sasori.. Ya-" ucapan Sakura terputus akibat bibirnya yang dikunci oleh bibir Sasori.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya kaget dengan serangan Sasori ini, bahkan Sasori bukan hanya membekap mulutnya. Namun juga sedang melakukan _French kiss_ pada bibirnya. Lidah Sasori memaksa melesak masuk ke dalam mulut Sakura dan mengajak lidah Sakura bertarung. Saliva-saliva mereka menjadi menyatu dan menetes ke area sekitar mulut mereka. Bahkan dagu Sakura telah basah akibat tetesan saliva tersebut.

" _Tsundere_ mu masih saja keluar di saat seperti ini _Imouto._ " Ujar Sasori setelah melepas pagutan mereka berdua dan tersenyum melihat wajah Sakura yang terlihat ngos-ngosan menghadapi ciumannya dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

Sasori memundurkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Sakura, membuat Sakura berpikir akhirnya dia bisa lepas dari jeratan Sasori. Namun sepertinya dugaannya salah karena dia merasakan sentuhan di bagian paha dalamnya dekat bagian intimnya. Bahkan sekarang dia bisa merasakan nafas hangat kakaknya di depan liang miliknya.

"Sa.. Sasori jangan sentuh bagian itu!" cegah Sakura dan berusaha menutup rapat pahanya yang sia-sia saja karena ditahan oleh kedua tangan Sasori.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu _Imouto_ , bukankah kau juga menginginkannya lagi bukan." Sakura seperti tersetrum aliran listrik saat merasakan lidah Sasori tengah masuk ke dalam vaginanya. Seperti tadi jika jari Sasori terasa nikmat di dalam miliknya sekarang lidah Sasori yang terasa sangat panas berada di dalamnya.

Sasori menyedot kencang semua permukaan vagina milik Sakura tanpa melewatkan satu tempatpun, dengan iseng dirinya menggesek klirotis Sakura yang terlihat menonjol akibat terangsang karena perlakuannya dengan menggunakan hidung mancungnya.

Sasori sedikit membasahi vagina Sakura yang mulai mongering akibat sedotannya dengan saliva miliknya agar membuat vagina Sakura Nampak mengkilap.

"Kumohon.. aakkhhh jangan.. kalau terus begitu.. ahh aku.. aku~" Sakura semakin menggila saat Sasori menghisap kencang klitoris miliknya dan menggigitnya hingga membuatnya merasakan klimaksnya yang kedua akan segera datang.

"Aaakkhhhh!" dan benar saja wajah Sasori terasa basah oleh semprotan air yang keluar dari vagina Sakura. Sasori langsung membuka mulutnya untuk menikmati cairan klimaks Sakura yang masih berlangsung dan menelannya begitu saja.

Tubuh Sakura yang masih mengangkang terlihat bergetar akibat kenikmatan yang tengah dirasakannya dengan cairannya yang masih menyemprot sedikit demi sedikit hingga berhenti. Sasori tidak dapat menahan senyumannya melihat pemandangan ini.

" _Yare yare_ apa kau sudah lelah _Imouto_?" tanya Sasori namun tidak ditanggapi oleh Sakura. Pandangan mata Sakura sepertinya masih kosong akibat klimaksnya yang barusan.

Sasori mulai membuka bajunya yang menampilkan tubuh bidangnya yang membuat semua wanita pasti akan meneguk ludah mereka. Disusul dengan membuka celana panjang miliknya yang sekarang menampilkan benda kebanggaannya di depan Sakura. Sakura yang tidak bereaksi sama sekali membuat Sasori menarik tubuh Sakura dan memposisikan tubuh Sakura di depan penisnya.

"Hisap penisku _Imouto_." Perintah Sasori dengan senyumannya yang terkesan ramah namun dengan nada suara yang dalam.

Tangan Sakura terulur dan menyentuh perlahan-lahan penis Sasori yang terlihat sangat tegang dan besar, bahkan melebihi vibrator yang dia punya. Dirinya tidak dapat berpikir jernih lagi, pikirannya seakan kosong dan badannya otomatis patuh pada setiap perintah Sasori.

Sakura memijat-mijat penis Sasori dan menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menyentuh permukaan puncak penis Sasori. Tetesan saliva Sakura terjatuh dan membuat basah penisSasori hingga membuatnya menjadi sedikit lebih licin hingga memudahkannya memijat milik Sasori.

"Ahh yahh seperti itu _Imouto._ " Seru Sasori mencoba menahan sebisa mungkin desahannya dan membela lembut kepala Sakura.

Jari kanan Sakura memencet mencet kedua bola milik Sasori dan beralih menjilatinya. Setelah puas menjilati semua bagian milik Sasori, Sakura memasukkan milik Sasori ke dalam mulut hangatnya dan menghisapnya.

Sakura mencoba memaju mundurkan kepalanya untuk memanjakan penis Sasori walaupun dirinya tidak bisa melahap semua milik Sasori walaupun penis Sasori sudah terasa hingga mencapai kerongkongannya. Sakura mulai cepat mempermainkan milik Sasori dan memaju mundurkan kepalanya, bahkan Sasori yang tidak sabaran mendorong paksa dan menggerakkan kepala Sakura untuk membantu memuaskan hasratnya.

Setelah lumayan lama menghisap dan memaju mundurkan mulutnya di penis Sasori, Sakura merasakan milik Sasori semakin membesar dan disusul dengan semprotan sperma Sasori yang langsung masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya. Sakura membulat kan matanya kaget menerima semprotan tersebut, dirinya ingin melepaskan penis Sasori dari mulutnya namun sepertinya kakaknya itu malah menahan kepala Sakura untuk tetap bertahan disana agar meminum semua spermanya.

Sakura meneteskan air matanya seakan tersiksa dengan keadaan ini. Sakura terbatuk-batuk dengan mulut yang masih penuh oleh penis Sasori, terlihat sperma Sasori dan saliva Sakura tercampur dan menetes dari sela bibir Sakura. Akhirnya Sasori melepaskan penisnya dari mulut Sakura dan tertawa kecil saat melihat Sakura yang terbatuk-batuk dan menumpahkan tetesan sperma Sasori dari mulutnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya _Imouto_ , nikmat bukan." Ujar Sasori dan memegang sisi wajah Sakura yang menampilkan ekspresi menangis.

"Kau tahu, semakin kau menangis semakin membuatku inginn menyiksamu Sakura." Sasori menjilat tetesan air mata Sakura yang terus menerus mengalir.

"Bagaimana kalau langsung ke intinya saja _Imouto_." Sakura langsung merasa tubuhnya limbung dan kembali tertidur di bawah Sasori. "Ini akan sedikit sakit, tapi kau harus menahannya." Bisik Sasori sensual dan diiringi dengan benda tumpul besar yang memasuki liang milik Sakura.

"KYYAAAAA!" Sakura menjerit tidak tertahankan, merasakan penis Sasori yang masuk secara paksa ke dalam vaginanya. Dirinnya memang sudah biasa memasukkan penis buatan yang dibelinya itu ke dalam miliknya, namun kali ini penis milik Sasori terasa sangat besar untuk vagina miliknya hingga membuatnya tidak bisa menahan sakit.

"Hikss… _Onii-chan ittai_." Rengek Sakura dan menangis semakin kencang, namun hal itu malah membuat Sasori semakin kasar menggenjot miliknya di dalam liang Sakura.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang _Imouto_ , kau harus menahannya." Sasori semakin melebarkan kedua paha Sakura dan mendorong penisnya semakin kencang ke vagina Sakura.

"Aahhh.. ahhh uunnngg aahhnn~" sepertinya rengekan Sakura berganti menjadi desahan nikmat yang dirasakannya membuat Sasori kembali tersenyum dan tidak segan melampiaskan hasratnya.

Perut Sakura terasa keram, begitu juga bagian pinggul dan pahanya. Dirinya merasakan bahwa klimaknya akan kembali datang dan semakin mencengkram pundak Sasori hingga tanpa sadar mencakarnya, namun Sasori sepertinya tidak memperdulikannya.

"Ahh.. _Onii-chan_!" teriakan Sakura kembali terdengar diiringi cairan miliknya yang keluar dan semakin membuat licin vaginanya, namun Sasori sama sekali tidak berhenti menggerakkan pinggulnya hingga membuat vagina Sakura terasa semakin ngilu.

"Hentikan.. hentikan hentikann _Onii-chan_!" Sakura berusaha memukul-mukul Sasori yang sepertinya tidak mempan, dan perasaan ngilu tersebut kembali berubah menjadi kenikmatan dan teriakan kembali menjadi desahan. Tidak lama kemudian Sasori semakin focus menggenjot Sakura dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga membuat desahan Sakura tidak terkendali.

"Kkkhh.. Sakura." Sasori menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sensasi yang akan datang. Dan benar saja akhirnya klimaks Sasori datang bersamaan dengan klimaks Sakura yang sudah keluar untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Penis Sasori masih menempel erat ke dalam vagina Sakura untuk menembakkan semua spermanya ke dalam hingga menetes keluar saking banyaknya. Sakura merasakan perutnya terasa sangat panas menerima semburan sperma dari Sasori tersebut.

Sakura mengatur nafasnya yang terasa sangat lelah karena melakukan seks dengan Sasori, pandangannya menerawang ke atas atap rumahnya dengan pikiran yang kosong hingga dirinya merasakan penis Sasori telah keluar dari dalam liangnya.

Dirinya melirik Sasori yang tengah menatap dirinya sambil tersenyum, senyum yang berbeda dengan yang dikeluarkannya sedari tadi. Bibirnya kembali terasa hangat menerima kecupan lembut yang diberikan Sasori untuknya.

"Tidurlah." Ujar Sasori lembut dan memeluknya sambil membelai kepalanya yang membuat Sakura seakan terhipnotis dan langsung tertidur. Sasori tersenyum lembut saat melihat adiknya yang sudah terlelap dengan dengkuran kecil.

Sasori tengah memegang _smartphone_ nya dan menggerak-gerakkan jarinya lincah di atas keyboard _smartphone_ nya, mengetikkan sebuah pesan untuk seseorang. Dirinya sudah mengenakan celananya kembali namun masih membiarkan tubuh bagian atasnya tidak tertutupi kain.

 _ **From : Deidara**_

 _ **Danna, apa kau ingin memesan wanita lagi malam ini?**_

 _ **To : Deidara**_

 _ **Tidak, buang saja semua wanita jalang itu aku sudah tidak memerlukan mereka lagi.**_

Pesan terakhir yang dikirimkan Sasori membuatnya mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Deidara dan menyimpan _smarphone_ nya tersebut. Dirinya menoleh ke belakang menatap sang adik yang masih tertidur dengan tubuh polos yang hanya ditutupi oleh selimut. Sasori terseyum melihat bercak-bercak merah yang sudah dibuatnya di area leher Kagura.

Kini dia sudah tidak memerlukan lagi wanita-wanita jalang yang biasa digunakannya untuk memuaskan hasrat seksnya. Sekarang dia sudah mendapatkan yang dia inginkan bukan, mimpi basahnya yang selama ini selalu bergerumul dengan Sakura akhirnya sudah terwujud. Jangan salahkan dirinya yang memang sudah mencintai adiknya ini sejak sang adik menggenggam tangannya erat saat Sakura masihlah seorang bayi merah dulu. Kali ini dia benar-benar tidak akan melepaskan Sakura kepada siapapun.

Sasori kembali berbaring di samping adiknya dan memeluk erat tubuh Sakura agar dapat menikmati aroma khas yang selalu dapat membuatnya kecanduan.

"Oyasumi Sakura." Dan kecupan Sasori di kening Sakura menutup awal cerita mereka ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **OWARI**

 _ **A/n : Etto Domo minna-san 'v')/ hisashiburi desu ne~ akhirnya aku muncul lagi di fandom ini dengan membawa fic lemon baru yahaa XD**_

 _ **Ide ini selalu muncul belakangan di setiap diriku ada tugas kuliah sehingga membuatku tidak konsen mengerjakan tugas, yaudah daripada aku mati penasaran lebih baik aku buat aja nih fic TT3TT #alesanmangkirtugas  
Kenapa judulnya "TALI" yahh silahkan aja tanyakan ama kakak saya A.K.A Hana Kumiko. Karena dia yang ngasih judul saat aku minta butuh bantuan untuk judul fic incest karena otakku yang lagi buntu XDDD**_

 _ **Fanfic ini kubuat menjadi dua versi, di fandom gintama dengan pair Kamukagu dan di fandom Naruto dengan pair Sasosaku. Aku membuat untuk versi Sasosaku karena belakangan ini aku kangen nyentuh fandom disini hiksu.. namun cerita fic ini pada dasarnya aku membayangkan image Kamui and Kagura makanya mungkin cerita ini mungkin lebih masuk di fandom Gintama. Maka dari itu jangan heran mungkin aku ada membuat typo dengan kesalahan penulisan nama Kagura/Sakura dan Kamui/Sasori hahaha XD. Namun jika berkenan silahkan juga kalian baca versi Kamukagu nya**_ __ _ **)**_

 _ **Dan mungkin ini menjadi fic lemon terakhirku dulu karena bentar lagi PUASA WOY BERTAUBATLAH KAU SEGERA NAK XD #ngek**_

 _ **Oke kalau begitu akhir kata saja, jika berkenan mohon meninggalkan jejak di kotak review. Karena review merupakan penyemangat tersendiri bagi para author.**_

 _ **Thank you.**_


End file.
